


come together

by thunderylee



Category: KAT-TUN (Band), NewS (Band)
Genre: Canon Universe, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-11
Updated: 2009-04-11
Packaged: 2019-02-01 20:40:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12712551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderylee/pseuds/thunderylee
Summary: Yamapi’s birthday present doesn’t have a bow, but it’s just as fun to open.





	come together

**Author's Note:**

> reposted from agck.

Yamapi rolls his eyes when Jin calls for him to let himself in. It’s not that hard to turn a doorknob and invite someone into your house, he thinks, no matter how long he’s had a key to Jin’s place. It’s the principle of the matter, anyway.

Sighing, Yamapi shifts the bag of movies and reaches for the knob. Even on his own birthday, he has to do all of the work.

He kicks the door open and mutters the pleasantries as he steps inside, his breath catching in his throat when he sees what had kept Jin from answering the door.

His burden crashes to the floor, but he can’t even pay any mind to the possible damage as his eyes focus on the sight before him, the sight he’d never thought he’d see outside of his dreams.

“Do you like my new couch?” Jin asks innocently, save for the hitch in his voice as he arches his back and sprawls the entire length of the shiny leather cushions.

Yamapi gapes, his breath coming a lot faster as he notes the placement of Jin’s hand. Down the front of his open pants, right over a bump that grows as he rubs at it languidly. It’s mesmerizing, watching Jin get hard right in front of him, and it isn’t until Jin lets out a little moan that Yamapi actually looks at his face.

Jin’s staring at him with absolutely no amusement, just lust in his eyes as his lips part with each gasp. His hair is all over the place, his shirt riding up as he lifts his arm behind his head.

“Pi,” Jin says, more of a moan that goes straight between Yamapi’s legs. “Close the door. This isn’t for the world to see.”

Somehow Yamapi manages to grope around behind him until he finds the door, slamming it shut with no further thought as he continues to lock eyes with Jin. He sees a small smile form on Jin’s face and realizes it’s because he’s stepping forward, putting one foot in front of the other until he’s at the end of the couch and looking down at the beautiful picture of debauchery Jin makes with each squeeze of his cock.

Jin’s arm slips out from behind his head, fingers reaching out for the loose material of Yamapi’s pants. Yamapi skips a breath as those fingers skip across his knee, sliding up the inside of his thigh until he’s grazing the very obvious bulge that formed the second he saw Jin like this.

“I knew you wanted me,” Jin whispers with a smirk, his voice a little pretentious as he wraps his hand around Yamapi’s clothed erection. “For your birthday, you can have what you want.”

Yamapi wants to reply, wants to ask a thousand questions, but then Jin is pulling him closer by his cock and he can’t exactly protest. The front of his pants are shoved down and his cock springs free, leading Jin to break their eye contact to stare at it and lick his lips.

“Jin,” Yamapi breathes, all he can say as he watches the tip disappear past Jin’s lips. “ _Jin_.”

Jin makes a noise in his throat, an insistent sound as he tugs at Yamapi’s leg. Yamapi’s not sure what he wants and tries to ask, his words coming out in incoherent sputters until Jin grabs him by the ass and places one knee on either side of his face.

Now Yamapi can’t keep his eyes open to save his life, his hips rocking automatically into the hot mouth that takes him in over and over again. One of Jin’s hands disappears, leaving the other one to guide Yamapi back and forth while Jin returns to touching himself. Yamapi can’t see it anymore, but he can tell by the way Jin squirms underneath him and moans softly around his cock.

“Jin,” Yamapi gasps, bracing himself with both hands on the arm of the couch as he fucks Jin’s mouth. “God, Jin.”

He can almost feel Jin smile, his breath coming in wheezes as his motions get faster. Jin’s tongue is about to drive him over the edge, but then Jin halts him with strength Yamapi didn’t know he had until he can’t move anymore, eyes flying open to meet Jin’s hooded ones.

“What?” he asks, gasping for air as he focuses on Jin’s wet, swollen lips.

“You know what,” Jin says in a deep, promising voice as pushes Yamapi into his lap, covering Yamapi’s hands with his own and bringing them down to the waistband of his underwear. “I’m offering you my body, Pi. Do you really want to come in my _mouth_?”

Yamapi inhales sharply, his hormones threatening to overcome him if Jin keeps talking like that. His thumbs hook in the elastic and pull down, exposing Jin to his eyes. He watches as Jin takes himself in hand again, thumb sweeping across the head of his cock on the upstroke.

“ _Pi_ ,” Jin whines. “Are you going to watch me jerk off or are you going to fuck me?”

That’s the last straw as something in Yamapi snaps, rushing to tug Jin’s pants all the way off and yank their shirts over their heads at the same time. Once nude, Jin lifts his knees up and out, displaying all of himself for Yamapi’s eyes as he produces a jar.

“Came with the couch,” he says seriously, making Yamapi chuckle as he gets to work coating his fingers. “Hurry, I want you.”

Yamapi’s a little nervous as he hovers over Jin, staring into both of his eyes that darken as Yamapi circles the rim. “Have you done this before?”

“Not with another person,” Jin replies, arching as he squeezes himself particularly hard. “I’ve thought about it a lot though, like this.”

“Me too,” Yamapi admits, immediately biting his lip as his fingertip pokes inside and it’s met with tightness. “Are you sure-?”

“Just do it,” Jin hisses, his free hand shoving between them to grasp onto Yamapi’s wrist. “Do it or I’ll do it myself.”

That makes Yamapi groan, sliding his finger all the way in and moving it around until he can insert another. Jin’s body opens up to him like he’s welcome there, muscles involuntarily contracting and driving Yamapi crazy imagining how it will feel around his cock. He’s leaning down and pressing his lips to hot skin before he realizes it, his body desperate for the intimacy despite the casual situation.

The deep groan that leaves his lips tingling tells him that he’s kissing Jin’s throat, feeling his heartbeat that speeds up as Yamapi bends his knuckles. Jin’s body rocks with him, his grip on his cock loosening as he falls into rhythm with Yamapi.

Yamapi gets three fingers deep and lifts his head to study Jin’s face, sees him cringe a little but relax right away, Yamapi’s touch gentle enough to ease the pain. His eyes drop to Jin’s mouth and it’s too late, he can’t stop himself from letting his eyelids fall and leaning in to press their lips together, to taste him.

He expects Jin to protest but is pleasantly surprised when Jin’s tongue finds his first, lazily licking his way into Yamapi’s mouth. Yamapi groans and fingers him harder, wanting even more to make Jin fall apart beneath him, drinking every gasp and moan from Jin as the latter starts pushing back to meet him.

“Tomo,” Jin whispers against his lips, and Yamapi feels like he just did something amazing. “Now, please. I’m ready.”

It’s almost reluctantly that he withdraws his fingers from Jin, already missing the feel of Jin’s body responding to him as he slathers more of the lube on his length. Even more reluctantly he breaks the kiss, kneeling in place behind him and taking Jin’s ass in both hands.

He watches the head of his cock disappear between Jin’s cheeks, increasingly tight despite his careful preparation, and quickly he looks up for any sign of discomfort. But Jin’s face is completely flushed and tense, his mouth falling open again as his head falls back against the arm of the couch.

Jin’s hips roll up and Yamapi takes that as a cue for more, slowly pushing in until his balls meet resistance and he’s ready to jump out of his own skin from the overwhelming desire to just _move_. Then Jin tugs on himself and tightens around Yamapi even more, and it takes the last of Yamapi’s willpower to hold himself back from fucking Jin into the new leather couch.

“Oh god,” Jin gasps, rubbing the tip of his cock before stroking firmly. “Fuck me before I come, please Tomo.”

It’s his name that sets him off, the two syllables he never hears but tumble off Jin’s tongue like he’s been saying it for years. He pulls out as slow as he can manage, watching Jin’s face scrunch up in irritation only to fall lax in surprise as Yamapi slams back in, groaning at the way Jin’s body seems squeeze his entire length. He does it again and again, gaining speed until his hips are snapping back and forth, the leather beneath them squeaking from the force.

Sweat breaks out all over Yamapi’s skin as he gets close, struggling to keep his eyes open and focused on Jin who seems to be having the same problem. But then their eyes meet and Jin’s body convulses, fisting the head of his cock that spills over his fingers as his insides clamp down on Yamapi and give him that final push over the edge.

The couch makes another noise as Jin starts to lower his legs, making them both snicker as they struggle to catch their breaths.

“I don’t like it,” Yamapi tells him honestly, wrinkling his nose as he peels his skin from the material.

“The couch or your present?” Jin asks facetiously, lips curled upwards like he already knows the answer.

In response, Yamapi slaps Jin’s ass and raises an eyebrow at the moan that follows. Before he can tease him about it, Jin tangles a hand in Yamapi’s hair and pulls him down for a searing kiss, one that doesn’t end anytime soon despite the couch trying to mold itself to Yamapi’s body.

Like couch, like owner.


End file.
